


Аподиопсис

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Аподиопсис (apodyopsis), креольский — мысленно раздевать кого-то.





	Аподиопсис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mamihlapinatapei - druxy - apodyopis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524060) by youremyqueen. 

> Переведено на ФБ-2019 для команды Death Note.  
Бета: Персе.

— Скорее всего, мы умрем, — говорит L вместо: «Я хочу запустить руку в твои пижамные штаны».

У Лайта, который накрылся тонким одеялом и вот уже полчаса притворяется спящим, дрожат веки, но глаза он не открывает.

— Что за пораженческий настрой? — безучастно спрашивает он.

L принимает это за: «Ладно, давай».

***

Прошло сорок шесть часов с тех пор, как Лайта заперли в камере без окон, и L собирался подождать еще два часа, прежде чем его навестить, но передумал. Лайт уже по видеосвязи выглядел хрупким и несчастным, но стоит только включить лампу, как он кажется еще более хрупким и несчастным — лежит на боку, свернувшись калачиком на узкой койке.

От яркого света Лайт щурится, поджав губы. Взгляд у него остекленевший.

— Рюдзаки, — начинает он.

— Я отключил видеонаблюдение, — перебивает L.

На миг Лайт замирает — может быть, думает, что L лжет, а может быть, ему все равно, — затем на его лице появляется скучающее и слегка нетерпеливое выражение: словно они назначили встречу, а L опоздал.

— Что ты сказал моему отцу?

— Что ты Кира.

Лайт улыбается, будто эти слова ему приятны.

— А что-нибудь новое?

— Возможно, мне придется тебя пытать, чтобы выбить признание.

Будь это частью игры, L бы улыбнулся в ответ.

Над головой гудят лампочки, а кафельный пол под ногами холодный. Мгновение Лайт задумчиво, почти отсутствующе на него смотрит, потом встает и стягивает через голову рубашку — явно специально растрепав волосы. Быстрыми, уверенными движениями распускает завязку штанов, позволяя им упасть к лодыжкам, и избавляется от белья. Смотрится очень методично — будто он разбирает механизм, собираясь скоро вернуть все обратно.

Обратно он ничего не возвращает.

И медленно шагает вперед. В холодном свете кожа Лайта выглядит гладкой и безупречной, от него словно исходит волна жара, которой невозможно противостоять. Он прижимает L к стене, и засовы на двери больно впиваются тому в спину.

Тело у Лайта потрясающее, и у L сильно кружится голова. Он словно смотрит на пустую раму с вырезанной картиной. На тяжелый бархат, который одним своим видом действует на нервы. Ему так хорошо, а ведь они, скорее всего, умрут. Прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Придется? — спрашивает Лайт таким тоном, будто это шутка только для них двоих. L просовывает пальцы с обкусанными ногтями между холодных, мягких, окровавленных пальцев Лайта и тянет его на себя.

Целовать его — все равно что целовать могильную землю, но далеко не так приятно.

***

Когда Лайта ведут в камеру для исполнения приговора, L представляет его голым. Представляет его упругие бедра и ямочки на внутренней стороне коленей, вспоминает, как Лайт смеялся над плохими шутками о плохих вещах после того, как они занимались друг с другом плохим сексом — в гостиничных кроватях, во время допросов и прижавшись к сейфу, где сейчас хранится Тетрадь смерти.

Сегодня дело Киры закончится. Уже назначены похороны. В атриуме плачет Саю Ягами: L предложил ей прийти и посмотреть, так как хотел сделать что-то ужасное. Уравнять чаши весов после сегодняшнего акта героизма.

L — справедливость. Он поймал плохого парня. Он выиграл. Ему все время кажется, что сейчас кто-нибудь выпрыгнет из-за спины врача, который медленно наполняет иглу, и крикнет: «Просто шутка!»

Лайт рассмеется, L рассмеется следом, Саю Ягами вытрет слезы, и все будут жить долго и счастливо.

Лайта усаживают на стул, и он с вежливой улыбкой отказывается от услуг священника. L выходит из комнаты. Видеть его Лайт не может, но наверняка знает, что он здесь, так что L решает уйти — хочется, чтобы Лайт в последний раз ошибся. В этом ведь причина? Смотреть он не боится. Он ничего не боится.

Через четыре минуты Лайт Ягами должен умереть от смертельной инъекции. Коридор расплывается перед глазами, L едва различает стрелки часов. Он ни в кого не влюблен. Он даже не понимает значения этого слова. И что теперь?

Что дальше?

Осталось три минуты, и на затылке у L выступает пот.

Он проходит через коридор и включает пожарную сигнализацию.

Все здание эвакуируют, Саю Ягами теперь заливается слезами на парковке, а когда Лайта выводят на улицу с вооруженной охраной, — в наши дни ведь даже осужденных преступников не оставляют в огне, — L снова представляет его голым.

Лайт приподнимает бровь и смотрит на него с таким же самоуверенным видом, как и всегда. L глядит в ответ и надеется, что Лайт понимает: лучшего признания в любви он не дождется.


End file.
